As impressões enganam
by Sabaku no Hyoo
Summary: Um primeira impressão pode ser tudo?Quem sabe,a convivência explica muito mais.Os personagens de Naruto irão passar por isso.Vários casais.
1. Apresentações

Capítulo um-Apresentações

Naruto e os personagens não foram criados por mim.

Era tarde e um certo rapaz de cabelos loiros corria desesperado.

-QUE DROGA!ME ATRASEI DE NOVO!ESPERO CHEGAR A TEMPO PRA FINALIZAR A MATÉRIA!

Este rapaz era Uzumaki Naruto.Repórter do "Notícia Agora" e nas horas vagas(que no caso dele é quase sempre)ele era o redator do jornal "As verdades".Um jornal o qual era muito popular por causa das dicas para futuros formandos e também porque tratava apenas sobre casos os quais a polícia resolvia deixar de fora do conhecimento do povo.

Naruto continuou a correr até chegar a um prédio branco com detalhes esculpidos nos pilares.Sem ligar pro que viria a seguir,Naruto simplesmente atravessou a porta giratória e acabou se chocando com alguém.

-AH,ME DESCULPE,É QUE ESTOU ATRASADO E...

Naruto parou de falar ao ver que a pessoa a sua frente era a editora/redatora Hyuuga Hinata.Naruto pousou o seu olhar na garota e percebeu que ela estava usando uma calça azul escuro e uma camisa cor bege(é assim que se fala,né?)que ia até a cintura.Sempre se perguntou pó quê ela nunca usava roupas que fossem do tamanho dela.Mas ao ver o relógio de parede rapidamente se lembrou do seu compromisso e ajudou ela a se levantar.

-Na-Naruto-kun,me de-descul...

Hinata nem teve tempo de acabar a frase pois havia percebido que o Uzumaki tinha desaparecido ao entrar nas escadas de emergência(o elevador estava lotado).

Empresa militar Sabaku 

Sabaku no Gaara é o presidente das empresas militares que antes eram comandadas pelo seu pai.As pessoas que trabalham aqui são em sua maioria,ex-militares que agora ajudam na preparação dos recrutas ou na construção dos aviões da aeronáutica.

Além de comandar a empresa militar de Suna,ele também vistoria periodicamente as outras empresas que estam em diversos países.Sabaku no Gaara é um rapaz de cabelos ruivos,olhos cor-de-água(pelo menos,é isso o que dizem)e um olhar frio.Esta noite ele estava no seu escritório usando uma calça comprida e esportiva preta com detalhes em azul e na parte superior usava uma camisa preta de manga comprida com um casaco sem mangas marrom com o logo tipo da empres(uma ampulheta)no ombro direito.

Hoje ele estava vendo e assinando uns documentos quando é interrompido pela porta que se abre e revela a sua irmã mais velha,Temari.

Temari ajudava o seu irmão na empresa.Ela era a vice-presidente da empresa e quase sempre fazia os trabalhadores aumentarem o ritmo do trabalhos apenas ameaçando eles com os seus punhos.Ela vestia uma saia preta que ia até os joelhos ,uma regata(é assim que se fala?)violeta e por cima vestia um casaco de manga comprida,aberto e no ombro direito havia o mesmo logotipo da empresa.

-Gaara,chegou este relatório pra você.E pelo que parece,você tem que ir visitar as indústrias de Konoha que produzem os aviões para checar se eles são capazes de serem úteis pros soldados.

-Temari,não sei se você percebeu,mas eu estou muito ocupado aqui.

-Então,vamos logo.Quanto mais cedo você for,mais cedo você volta e poderá continuar o seu trabalho.

Gaara pensou durante alguns instantes,o que realmente não era preciso já que o que ele queria era se livrar daquele trabalho.

-Muito bem,iremos agora,diga para que o Sasori prepare o avião e diga para ele que iremos a Konoha.

-Pode deixar.Já vou agora mesmo,apenas prepare o que você precisa levar.Sasori,você está aí?

Temari havia falado através de um pequeno microfone que estava escondido no seu casaco.Uma dos vários outros objetos militares que a empresa produzia.

-_Sim senhorita Temari._

_-_Ótimo,prepare o avião e trece o curso para Konoha,sairemos em 20 minutos.

_-Já me adiantei,o avião já está pronto,podemos partir agora._

-Gaara,o que vocês acha?Gaara?

Temari procurou o seu irmão pelo ele havia sumido sem que ela percebe-se?Então ela pensou que ele já deveria ter ido para o avião e a estaria esperando.

_-Temari_

É,concerteza ele já estava no avião.

-Estou indo,vou levar cinco minutos.

Algum tempo depois,eles podiam ver os parques e os prédios de Konoha.

Sem dúvida aquela cidade era impressionante.Eles estavam tão distraídos que saíram da hipnotizante paisagem quando ouviram a voz do piloto Sasori nos microfones.

_-Estamos chegando,apertem os cintos,vamos pousar em alguns minutos._

"Alguns minutos?"É,esse era mesmo o Sasori.Pensou Temari,que foi se lembrando de quando Sasori havia se tornado o piloto-chefe da empresa.

Mas teve que acordar do seu pensamento quando Sasori havia lhe dito que já tinham pousado.

-E o Gaara?Aonde ele está?

_-Ele já desceu do avião senhorita Temari._

-Obrigada Sasori.Agora,é melhor revisar essa nave.Espero que tudo esteja pronto antes de partirmos.

_-Pode deixar._

Temari saiu do avião e foi em direção ao carro que a levaria e ao seu irmão para a cidade de Konoha.Óbvio,como não podia ser diferente,o seu irmão já estava ali no carro,apenas esperando ela.

-Você se atrasou.

-Gaara,você saiu antes de mim e ainda por cima não me avisou que já tinhamos chegado.Sua sorte que o Sasori me disse ou então você estaria esperando por mais tempo.

-Mais cinco minutos de atraso e eu iria sem você.

-Escuta aqui Gaara...

_-Tudo bem aí atrás?_

-Claro Deidara,apenas nos leve até a empresa antes que aconteça um assassinato aqui.

_-Sim senhorita Temari._

Deidara era a motorista(na fanfic,Deidara vai ser mulher)dos Sabaku a muito tempo.Ela havia sido campeã de fórmula 1 e sabia tudo sobre carros,motos,caminhões...enfim,sabia tudo sobre veículos sobre rodas.Podia consertar um carro num piscar de olhos.Havia algo que apenas Temari sabia,que era que Deidara gostava de Sasori,mas ela nunca dizia nada a respeito disso.

Em um bar,várias pessoas estavam reunidas para verem as reportagens do "Notícia agora"

_-Com a nossa âncora,Hinata e os repórteres de hoje,Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto. _

_Hinata:B-Bem vindos ao jornal.E agora u-uma notícia c-com o rep-repórter Na-Naruto._

_Naruto:OLÁ GENTE,EU SOU O REPÓRTER UZUMAKI NARUTO E VOU FALAR PRA VOCÊS SOBRE...(ficou mudo)hã,diretor,sobre o quê eu vou falar mesmo?_

_Hinata,Sakura,telespectadores e equipe do jornal em geral:_(_g_ota em todos e clássica caída pra trás)

_Sakura no fone do Naruto:COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ESQUECER SOBRE O QUE IA FALAR SEU IDIOTA?_

_Naruto:É que eu estou com fome e pensei em ramen.Aí acabei esquecendo._

_Sakura:...(muda por causa da burrice de Naruto)_

_Hinata:Hã,tivemos uns problemas técnicos então passaremos para a reporta__gem da Haruno Sakura._

_Sakura:...(ainda muda)_

_Hinata:D-Desculpem telespectadores,m-mas o jornal a-acaba p-por aqui._

Do lado de fora do estúdio,Hinata vê Sakura tentando matar Naruto com o microfone.Eles ficam ocupados e não percebem um carro chegando.

-Então,como foi dessa vez,Hinata?

-E-Eu n-não sei.

Hinata entra no carro e deixa lá no estúdio um Sakura enraivecida e um Naruto desesperado.

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo dessa fanfic.Gostaria de agradecer a minha irmã por ter me dado a inspiração necessária para criar essa história.


	2. 2O começo de outros

Desculpem a demora.E apesar de estar começando a fanfic,quero ultrapassar 40 capítulos.É,eu sei que isso parece estranho mas vou fazer do mesmo jeito.

Naruto e cia. Não foram criados por mim.

Desculpem eu ter esquecido a legenda(apesar de já tar na cara o que era cada coisa)

_Tv,telefone,rádio e etc._

Fala normal do personagem

"pensamento"(só agora que o baka(eu)teve a idéia de por os pensamentos)

Tiros são ouvidos da estande onde os policiais costumam treinar.E lá estava ela,no seu momento de descanso ,o que geralmente acontece pois como policial,ela tem um dever a fazer e como costumam dizer,não há hora para o crime.

-Detetive,recebemos a informação da tentativa de um assalto perto da indústria de petróleo!

"Realmente o crime deve pagar bem pra obrigá-los a fazer hora extra"

Ela pegou o seu casaco,seu walkie-talkie e uma magnum calibre 36,mas antes que pudesse sair,um policial de cabelo roxo escuro meio espetado e olhos da mesma cor aparece segurando uma folha.

-O que foi Daruki?

-Veja só isso,eu levei uma multa por estacionar em local proibido.

-E o que isso tem a ver?

-EU SOU UM PO-LI-CI-AL!Eu tenho o direito de estacionar onde eu quiser,afinal,eu sou a lei!

-Primeiro Daruki,nós representamos a lei e podemos até usar ela,mas NÃO somos a lei.E segundo,aqui não é departamento de reclamações e eu não sou a atendente.

"Daruki Sharudow é um bom policial,mas meio exagerado,ele vê um crime punível por lei em qualquer mínima infração"

-Agora estou ocupada Daruki,tenho que prender uns assaltantes.

-Assaltantes?Me deixa te ajudar Tenten-chan.

"Tenho que aprender a controlar o que eu falo"

-Tudo bem vamos.

Após entrarem no carro,eles seguem para os arredores da indústria onde Tenten diz pra parar o carro.

-Ok,pelo que parece eu acho que devem ter pelo menos uns três assaltantes e dois deles devem estar armados e o outro deve ser inofensivo.

O policial e Daruki ficam surpresos som as habilidades de Tenten,afinal,como ela poderia saber tais informções?

-Como você sab...

Mesmo estando de costas para os dois policais,ela mostra cartuchos de duas espingardas.

-Det.Daruki,quando se é uma policial perita em armas e que tem experiência,não fica difícil saber o que se passa na mente dos bandidos.E provavelmente esses que estam armados devem ter testado a potência das armas antes de quererem assaltar uma indústria com seguranças que usam pistolas.Por isso prestem atenção no plano ,det.Makoto,você irá pelas escadas que estam ao norte,Daruki,você irá ficar montando guarda na saída do sub-solo,eu irei pelos dutos ao leste e os levaremos até o sub-solo e até lá,deve ser tempo suficiente para o det.Daruki chamar reforços.

Ao mesmo tempo,em outro lugar,uma bela garota loira de profundos olhos azuis acaba de marcar o ponto da vitória no jogo.Yamanaka Ino é a melhor jogadora do time de vôlei Raposas da Lua e que ganhava sempre graças a Yamanaka que era ágil e precisa nos saques.Em homenagem a ela,os uniformes do time eram um short azul claro e uma camiseta da mesma cor com o símbolo da cabeça de uma raposa dentro de uma lua em dourado.

-Aí,Ino,você jogou muito bem hoje.

-Obrigada Kágui,mas só hoje que joguei bem?

-Você sabe que você sempre joga bem,por isso uso os meus elogios de reserva.

-hahahaha.Isso foi muito engraçado,mas me diga,como está o seu irmão?

-Você sabe,patrulhando a cidade,prendendo garotas por roubarem o seu coração,reclamando de tudo...é,ta como sempre.

Nisso as duas garotas riem até sentirem cansaço.

-Bom,até mais Ino.

-A gente se vê por aí Kágui.

Sharudow Kágui tem cabelos azuis escuros compridos e olhos roxos e também éie a irmã pra Daruki.Mas diferente dele,ela preferiu seguir com suas amigas o caminho do vôlei...

Cinco anos atrás...

-Aí vai Ino!

Kágui havia jogado a bola pra Ino a tempo dela conseguir fazer a cortada e ajudando o time a vencer.As duas comemoram a vitória mas param ao perceber que uma mulher vem em sua direção.

-Oi,meu nome é Kurenai e sou treinadora de vôlei.Sabe,acho que vocês tem potencial para serem grandes jogadoras.O que acham?

-Meu nome é Sharudow Kágui e antes de qualquer coisa,me diga.Você é a Yuuhi Kurenai,a grande jogadora dos campeonatos e considerada a revelação do vôlei?

-Sim.

-O que você acha sobre isso Ino?

-Gostei da idéia ,mas que nome daremos para o time?

-Eu tenho uma idéia meninas,já que vocês são ágeis e esperta,ao mesmo tempo que são bonitas,que tal Raposas da Lua?

-Eu gostei do nome-Ino e Kágui disseram ao mesmo tempo.

E a partir daí,elas trouxeram mais garotas talentosas pra formar o time.Que graças a união e habilidade dogrupo,foi escolhido como o time dos jogos e Ino era a escolhidas do time para ser a revelação do ano no esporte.

Mas as dificuldades sempre estão por perto para fazer com que as pessoas desistam do que querem.

-Det.Makoto,viu algum dos assaltantes na sua área?

_-Negativo det.Mitsashi.Está tudo quieto e sil...EI,VOCÊ,PARADO AÍ!_

-Makoto!O que houve Makoto?

Sons de disparos são ouvidos pelo walkie-talkie,junto com os gritos do detetive e os passos dos criminosos.

"Eu consigo ouvir os sons dos passos deles pelo walkie-talkie e pelo jeito eles estam indo pro subsolo,mas,espere também ouço o som de armas e...essa não"

Tenten pega a sua arma e corre em direção ao det.Daruki que ela acabou de se lembrar qu8e está desarmardo e provavelmente não teve muito tempo pra poder chamar e localizar os reforços.

E o capítulo acaba aqui,desculpe se ficou curto.

Os personagens Sharudow Daruki e Sharudow Kágui foram criados por uma amiga minha e da minha irmã,o nome dela é Uchiha Carol.


End file.
